1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device with a curved display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia technology, electronic devices with various functions are readily available. These electronic devices generally have a convergence function that performs a combination of one or more functions. They may further include a large screen touch-type display module and a high pixel camera module to capture still pictures and moving pictures. These extra features may be provided in addition to basic calling functions. Furthermore, today's electronic devices may play back multimedia content, such as music and moving pictures, and may connect to a network for web surfing. These electronic devices may also be equipped with a high-performance processor to perform various convergence functions. Thus, mobile terminals have been developed such that its main calling function now seems supplementary.
As electronic devices become more multifunctional, devices with better portability are becoming more competitive. When consumers decide between electronic devices with similar functions, a consumer may prefer an electronic device with a slim profile, beautiful appearance, excellent portability, and excellent grip feel. Therefore, manufacturers of electronic devices have tried to develop devices that meet such criteria while attempting to perform the standard functions at least as good as the competition.